


Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

by Voskhodov



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Эти полосы – метка, и когда губы резко сжимаются от зашкаливающего отвращения, грозящего стать чем-то более мерзким, ты не перестаёшь принадлежать мне. Даже когда тебе настолько противно.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 2





	Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

**Author's Note:**

> Within Temptation – Running Up That Hill

Эти полосы – знак достоинства, знак современной взрослой жизни, бесконечной попытки выбраться из грязи и пыли, въевшейся в джинсовую ткань. Но когда вечер превращается в бездонный спор, нет изгороди, защищающей от дождей.

Ты понимаешь, о чём я? Чувствуешь эту тень, скользящую по рукам? Чья она? Кому принадлежит? Точно так же, как эта тень является прямым продолжением чьего-то тела, так же ты являешься прямым продолжением вещей, аккуратно или небрежно собранных в слово «моё».

Эти полосы – метка, и когда губы резко сжимаются от зашкаливающего отвращения, грозящего стать чем-то более мерзким, ты не перестаёшь принадлежать мне. Даже когда тебе настолько противно.

Даже когда точка соприкосновения между нами рассеивается, становясь незримой, даже когда целый мир слишком занят, чтобы заметить тебя… я замечаю. Не потому, что это какая-то привычка; я ведь не курю тебя с затяжками, как сигарету, я целую тебя взатяг. Согласись, взасос не покуришь. И когда ты вдребезги пьян, ты всё ещё мой, скулящий, беспомощный щенок, промокший насквозь, ставший почти крошечным, свернувшимся в клубочек. А ведь на самом деле ты не такой, не тот, в кого превратился за долгое растянутое время; ты – свет, ты огонь, сеющий тепло, доводящий до жара, до состояния на грани вспышки. Ты пылаешь, горишь и таешь под моими ладонями.

Ещё чуть-чуть, звук зажжённой спички – и… я курю. Курю, как всегда, по обычаю вперив взгляд куда-то за облака, выше возможного и представляемого. Только если ты захочешь остаться сегодня ночью, но ведь у тебя дела, так? Я бы и сам разобрался с этими проблемами, если бы ты позволил (если бы не было так лень). Ведь причинять боль не всегда значит рушить. Мы ничего не рушим – мы строим любовь. Почему-то сейчас ты не противишься тому, как именно я называю то немногое, что в конце концов не просто так есть у нас. Добиться тебя, присвоить себе – громадный и тяжкий труд. Ну и куда после этого я пойду? К чёрту, в жопу, нахуй? Старайся, я ведь верю в тебя, наблюдая откуда-то со стороны.

С любой стороны, за которой глаза так округлены. Любое из чувств, кроме страха, любое из действий, кроме бега. Спокоен: знаю, не убежишь. Перебраться через этот холм, через это здание, достать до самой его вершины ты в состоянии? Продолжать бежать по этой дороге, не спотыкаясь, не обдумывая каждый жест. Твои жесты – особенные, дурманящие, странные, а твои полосы – знак достоинства, знак того, что ты не можешь сломаться. Каким бы трудным ни был твой юдоль… какого хрена. Ты ведь не сможешь заткнуться, да? Хах, и зачем так орать?

А знаешь, с чего и как именно всё начиналось и как легко всё может оборваться в одно мгновение? Молчишь. И твоё молчание – это знак, такой же знак, что терять тебе есть что, равно как и мне. Нам обоим есть что терять. Забавно, ошибочно, но по-человечески. Это что-то важное для тебя и не бессмысленное для меня. Но мы не птицы, чтобы перелететь столкновение, мы не волны, чтобы обогнуть донный песок, мы не течение, не поток, не точка, соединяющая миры.

Мы два человека: ты и я.

В двух словах, осознание – то, что позволяет тебе не кусать мои соски, потому что это такая же боль, и нет в этом ничего приятного.

Всё приятное – в твоём шёпоте, когда ты сорвал голос после нескольких часов беспрерывного крика, и твоём недоумевающем взгляде, когда я пробую что-то новое. «Остановись!» – могло бы вырваться откуда-то изнутри, оно бы смешалось с жалобной интонацией, а просьба-то нормальная. Просить нормально. Никакого стыда во мне при совершении повторных действий, но громадный стыд в тебе при желании, но боязни подать голос. Больно – терпеть, страшно – молчать, очень страшно – зажмуриться, стонать, хрипеть, шипеть, скулить. Быть собакой, какой являешься, без лишних обещаний и несбыточных надежд.

Но быть человеком – это ведь по-другому; это семья, дом, праздники, горечь, обида, тоска, одиночество, утомлённость, печаль. Миллиарды чувств, тонны ощущений, тысячи причин для переживаний и то самое склеивание в конце каждого дня. Тебе больно, только с чем сравнить такую боль, когда она уже не цель и не причина, а отрицание. Отрицать эту боль, считать, что она всего лишь часть воображения, игра. Если это игра, то насмерть. Если это игра, то лезвием и до кровавых пятен на пыльном пустом полу, на стенах и на подоконнике, перекосившемся от тяжести веса.

Эти полосы – символ твоей несгибаемости; символ нескончаемого повтора, круговорота событий и стеснения. Откуда выявляется твоя храбрость и, вероятно, всё-таки подчинение. Но ведь это не игра. Слишком серьёзно для простой игры, слишком сложно и по-взрослому для обычного детского развлекательного зрелища. Так или иначе, представление начинается, ты – в главной роли. Я подчинил тебя, как животное, приручил, словно зверя; и теперь ты собираешься в это короткое, неоспоримое «мой».

_Ты понимаешь, о чём я?_


End file.
